


Once Upon A Murder

by gardenofmaris



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, It mentions The Benefactor and their list anyways so, Psychopaths In Love, Somewhat of a Teen Wolf crossover, That's about it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumple have received The Benefactor's List, and what better way to get their thrills than to clear it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Not my proudest work, but I'm actually pretty happy of certain scenes in here. Plus, just because I'm not fully happy with it, it doesn't mean someone else won't like it.

Rumplestiltskin smiled wickedly at the still body lying on the floor at his feet. He had to say, he rather enjoyed this whole “amateur assassins” gig. It paid the bills and he got his thrill. Of course, he would have killed if he and Belle hadn’t found that list, but this was so much better. ****

He admired his signature mark that he had carved into the victim’s cheek, the one that The Benefactor had come up with so he knew who to pay, as Belle puttered around behind him getting the supplies they needed.

She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt and taking that off of him as well. He smiled at her and kissed her chastely in thanks before starting on the disposal. Belle wrapped the body in the tarp they’d put on the floor to catch the mess and dragged the body outside. Rumple smiled lovingly. She was always so mindful of his limitations, this one being his lame ankle, and she always helped to the very best of her ability. He loved her for that.

As he was following her to the pig pen, he picked up the ax from the wood pile and hoisted it over his shoulder. When they were there, Belle unwrapped the body and with one clean stroke, Rumplestiltskin lifted the ax and brought it down to beautifully crunch its way through flesh and bone. The head rolled and Belle picked it up by the hair to drop it in a canvas bag from a store they’d never been to. She tied it securely before putting it softly at her feet.

Rumple set to work on the rest of the body, using the strength in his arms to accurately cut off limbs so that the body was easier to move. As each arm and leg came off, Belle picked it up and threw it into the pen. The first arm woke the pigs and they snorted and snuffled happily, setting themselves on the feast they were given.

When it was all over, Belle kissed Rumplestiltskin on the cheek and strolled down the back path towards the woods. Her destination: the man made town river that ran not half a mile from their house and ended in a little pond in the park before the water was routed through pipes to the beginning again. Their little friend would be found in the morning, and no one would ever suspect a thing.

He hosed down the tarp with water and acid and did the same to the ax and knife. The ax he placed back onto the wood pile and the knife he carried inside. He carefully picked the tarp up by the corner and placed it on top of the wood pile as well, where it protected the wood from the elements.

After watering down the loose soil next to the pig pen where the body had been chopped up, he was ready to go inside. All that was left was a double check that the tarp had caught all of the blood inside the shed and he was done.

 

Belle returned to Rumple around an hour later, climbing into bed with him and putting her head on his chest. “All done?” she asked with a yawn.

He smiled widely and nodded, stroking her hair. “I sent word of the body to The Benefactor and he said that when he sees it, he’ll send payment. And then I can get you that gorgeous pair of boots I saw you eyeing the other day.”

She turned over and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. “Thank you, Rumple. But I really don’t need them. You give me everything that I need. Mainly you’ve given me yourself, and that is all that I could ever ask for.”

“That and the thrill of watching me take someone’s life, yes?” He grinned mischievously.

“Of course there’s that too. You’re so good to me during those nights.” Her eyes closed in happiness as she remembered every victim and the way they had cried and begged for their lives before she had let Rumplestiltskin kill them in varying and exciting ways. “Do you think,” she added, letting her fingers trace invisible patterns over his bare chest, “that we’ll be able to go after her soon?”

Rumple’s grin turned positively evil. “Why yes, dearie, I do believe that we can. That poor fellow was second to top on that list, and you saw how delightfully easy he was. I’m sure we’ll catch up to good old Ingrid any time now. All we need is a little down time.”

 


End file.
